Kira's Revenge
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'KILLING GOD' PLEASE READ! yes...i have made L go a little crazy...well maybe really crazy..matsuda is in trouble with ryuzaki...and will the big secret spill out?
1. I will hunt you down

Well read this and tell me which you guys like better, the first story or this one!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Death Note, the plot, or its characters. I'D KILL FOR IT!!!!

'I shall have my revenge on you Light.'

Matsuda shuttered at the thought of L… what he had witnessed him doing, his actions being unacceptable.

Not long ago, he was wondering down the hallway and happened to come across Ryuzaki's door, being slightly open, he peered inside. After a few moments, he inhaled a sharp take of breath, and ran downstairs, never telling anybody, not understanding himself. He knew he should, but he couldn't. Something was stopping him. A certain feeling…

Fear…

Hours passed until Ryuzaki finally emerged from his room. Silently, he shuffled his feet towards his computer and sat down, his knees close to his body.

"Ryuzaki, is there a reason you have informed us to stay? Kira is gone… my son…" Soichiro knew the truth, so did every other investigator. Somehow, through all of this drama, Ryuzaki is safe. People questioned why, no matter how many people tried to persuade the police to lock him up… Ryuzaki, got away with his violent crime. Easily, he deceived them. "There is another Kira on the loose." Immediately, everybody crowded around Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki! How have you found this out?" Aizawa asked skeptically. They all waited for a reasonable answer. He held up a printed sheet of paper. It showed the people who have all been victims of heart attacks. Fifty-six in one day.

Soichiro was the first to speak, "Dear god, how has this happened?"

"You expect me to answer that question, Mr. Yagami? I may be L, but I am certainly no God." Ryuzaki stood and dropped the paper to the floor. As he walked, a smile crept upon his face, humor exploded in his mind, 'I may be L, but I am certainly no God… how funny.'

Quickly stepping into the kitchen, he shut the door behind him and headed to the fridge. 'No one can find out… or else.' Grabbing the ice-cream, he sat down at the table and began to lick it from his fingers as he scooped the cream out of the tub.

………………………..

It was dark, only the lighting from the computer dimmed the blackness. Everybody was gone…

But one…

There was someone here, he could feel it… he waited. Seconds… minutes… hours… then footsteps…

Quickly, he stepped off his chair and ran to the wall closest to him, hidden in the shadows. He couldn't see the other persons face, not even with the dim light. The footsteps grew closer, until the presence was within arms reach. Ryuzaki held his breath. One step… then the ghost stopped, facing Ryuzaki.

Somehow, he knew he was there. Suddenly, the ghost lunged at him, but he was prepared. Swiftly he shot out of the way and grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him down, no trouble. This guy had almost no experience with fighting techniques. The suspicious ghost got loose and dashed out the closest door in the building, Ryuzaki not far behind. 'Who is this guy?' He thought as he sped around a corner, the hooded figure knocking over cans and stands to slow him down. Proven to be a hooded ghost, he dashed around a corner and disappeared, already gone as soon as Ryuzaki had gotten there. He had vanished.

……………………………

"Matsuda," Ryuzaki called, his eyes staring into the computer light. It was midnight, andhe had ordered for Matsuda to stay for a bit longer. Someone answered from the darkness of the far side of the room, "Y-yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Why are you stuttering Matsuda." He immediately shot towards him. "N-no reason, S-sir."

"Then come here." He never once looked back as he heard nervous footsteps, slowly approaching him from behind.

After waiting a few moments, he turned to stare into his eyes, and asked him slowly, "Matsuda. I have been noticing something, and I would like you to answer me honestly. If you don't… because I know almost everything, there will be consequences." Matsuda started to sweat under Ryuzaki's frightening glare. He tried to think of a good way to answer without revealing any secrets that he had concealed from past experiences… "Matsuda. Don't sit there thinking how you're going to lie to me. Truth. Now. It really shouldn't be that difficult if you have nothing to hide. Right Matsuda?" Ryuzaki's tone was turning dark, fierce. "I-uhh-"

"Matsuda."

"N-nothing, I-I've just been really b-busy."

"It was you wasn't it. You were the one who was here last night." Ryuzaki slowly stood, only inches from Matsuda's face, who was now clearly sweating. Matsuda took a step back, shaking his head side to side slowly. "Oh, c'mon, don't you know? Nobody gets away with lying to me!" As fast as lightening, Ryuzaki had him helplessly pinned in the air against the wall. His self-control had dissipated as he spat in Matsuda's face. "It was you! You know everything, don't you? Sneaky bastard!"

"Ryuzaki, please!" He tried to speak, but it was impossible when one of the detectives' hands were grabbing his neck and choking him. "No! I can easily kill you now!"

"Y-you've gone c-crazy!" Matsuda instantly regretted what he had said, for Ryuzaki had slammed his head harshly against the wall, he screamed in agony, the force of the hit had been enough to make it bleed. "Maybe I have, but in return, I get what I want."

"You mean killing innocents? Is that what y-you want Ryuz-zaki?" Matsuda became nervous when Ryuzaki didn't answer right away. When he did, it was slowly, and under his breath, but just loud enough for Matsuda to hear, "It's called revenge, me dear friend. And I am more than happy with it." When Matsuda just stared nervously, he continued. "Listen carefully so you don't screw this up." His blank expression didn't change until Ryuzaki shook him for a nod. "If you tell anybody, people on the outside, the police… anyone, I will hunt you down. And if you disobey me, and go behind my back… I will kill you." Ryuzaki let Matsuda fall to the floor in a mess and left him alone, in darkness.

………………………………

Sorry about this! It was better in my head! I don't think its really that good, it would make me feel better if you reviewed! Please review! And if that doesn't work….I WILL FIND YOU! AND TIE YOU TO A CHAIR… AND MAKE YOU TYPE IT! Yea I used that one on one of my other stories, but it worked!....thank you lots!


	2. Where were you dear?

Enjoy this "I don't think its so wonderful" fanfic! Well sorry! But I just don't have confidence in my stories! Some wonderful reviews would be nice!

* * *

"Near, what seems to be the problem? Why wouldn't you release this information over the phone?"

"Was it really that important?"

"Near, please!"

"Gentlemen! Please. There should be no worries. There's just a small problem that needs to be attended to, and that is all."

"Well, what is it?"

"We seem to have ourselves a new… Kira."

* * *

Matsuda walked down the hallway to his room, quietly as possible passing Ryuzaki's. It had been three days since the incident with him, and ever since that point, he had avoided the psycho. Everytime he would sneak to his room and out, (which was quite often) he would be frightened to the point where he wanted so much as to just run away from it all. Just yesterday, he had stayed at a hotel for the night, afraid to face anyone who knew L. Today, he stayed out, walking through town 'til the evening, unto now.

The floor creaked beneath his feet, he stopped suddenly, listening for any signs of waking Ryuzaki. He breathed a deep, quiet sigh as it was clear he had not disturbed him. The thought of Ryuzaki, sitting on his bed, sleepless, staring at the door, seeing his innocent shadow from underneath the door made him shudder.

He proceeded to his own door, breathing yet another sigh as he turned the handle and pushed. Inside it was pitch black, he searched clumsily for the small lamp on his bedside table. Giving up, he decided to just strip to his boxers in the dark. He stood, his back facing the foot of the bed, and unbuttoned his shirt. The white fabric flew across the room to a hamper along with his black jacket and red tie.

As he began to undo his belt, he felt something bite his arm, he shrugged it off. Another, yet colder pierced the back of his neck. Automatically, he flinched, soon after, gasping as a pair of hands grabbed his and roughly forced them behind his back. Matsuda struggled and clenched his teeth as the cold thing dug deeper into his skin. A pair of lips touched his cheek, then grazed his ear slightly. A jolt of fear surged rapidly through his body as he heard the deep, threatening voice. "Where have you been, my dear Matsuda? I sincerely hope you haven't been avoiding me." The cool lips didn't move from his ear as the killer spoke slowly. The thing dug deeper into his neck, causing Matsuda to hiss in pain. "Answer me. You don't have many warnings."

"I wasn't av-voiding you Ryuz-zaki."

"Then what do you call staying away from me for a whole night? I waited for you to come, but you never did." Ryuzaki's voice was dark, but somehow playful and childish, sarcastic. "I was staying a night at my g-girlfriends house." The thing slid down, drawing more blood and causing Matsuda to thrash wildly. Ryuzaki spun them both and threw him onto the bed, trapped beneath the psycho. "My, my. Although you do have…. Beautiful abs. " He ran his free hand over Matsuda's chest, making him shudder." "Who would want a plain, jackass, total freak loser such as yourself? Don't even answer, its not worth my time." He smiled evilly at Matsuda's terribly pained expression. "I know, Matsuda. I know where you were. When I said I would hunt you down if you told the police anything…" He bent down to his cheek and spoke softly. "I meant I would find you if you didn't come home to me." Ryuzaki kissed his cheek once more, then disappeared, completely gone. Matsuda couldn't find the strength to move, only tremble, with tears streaming down his face, his body feeling violated from Ryuzaki's touch. Within hours he had drifted to sleep, in the same position the killer had left him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	3. Keep an eye my lovely!

"What would you want us to do?"

"Bring in Mello."

"M-mello? Sir?"

"Just bring him in!" The puzzle that had been solved, fell to pieces….

…………………………………………..

"Sachi Kurusawa." Ryuzaki finished writing the last name of the night, the last to die from a most… fatal accident. He set down his most desired possession underneath his pillow and picked up his cell. The only contacts in his phone were his investigators, Light, Watari, Mello, Near and Matt. He called Watari.

Watari: Yes Ryuzaki?

Ryuzaki: Could you please send my prisoner up, escorted by Aizawa? That would be much appreciated.

Watari: Yes, they will be up shortly.

The call ended and Ryuzaki couldn't help but smile as his favorite prisoner appeared with Aizawa behind him, having hold of his arm.

"Aizawa, you may leave now." Once the door was closed, he beckoned for his prisoner with one finger. Swiftly, he walked over to stand in front of him, Ryuzaki lifted himself from the bed and was only 2 inches from the others body. He placed an arm over the shadows shoulder. "How is my beloved?"

"Fine as always… Master." The shadow tilted his head forward in respect. Ryuzaki lifted his chin to look at him with his free hand, and leaned in to kiss the shadow on the cheek. "There is something I need you to do for me my precious." Taking his arm off his shoulder, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small key. "Would you like to be free? My lovely?" The shadow only nodded slightly and smiled. Ryuzaki mimicked the smile and grabbed the others hands, bound by cuffs. Slowly did he place the key in the lock, staring into his shadows eyes as he turned the key. He heard a click, within seconds the cuffs were placed on the bed.

"Now." Ryuzaki said smoothly, this time placing both arms over his shoulders, as if he was getting ready to kiss a lover. "I want you to keep a close eye on Matsuda. If he does anything suspicious, kill him. No, on second thought, bring him to me." One more kiss before leading his shadow to the door.

"Be a good boy BB."

…………………………………………………………..

THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO KNOW WHO BB IS! And if you don't know, it will be said in the next chapter…. well, his whole name will be said. Sooooo keep reading! Yes in my other stories I have threats, but ill be nice this time! ……. PLZ REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU! AND THE STORY IS NOT COMPLETE! KEEP READING AS I UPDATE!


	4. Not L

FINISH! Please review. ;) I HOPE THIS HAS BEEN GOOD, THERE ARE PLENTY MORE CHAPTERS LEFT FOR ME TO

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Aizawa was standing quietly in the kitchen when Matsuda walked in behind him, breathing a sigh to see a normal person, and not someone who was trying to kill him. "Uhh, hey A-aizawa…"

"Oh hey buddy, what do ya need?"

"Well… I need to talk to you."

"I can't talk long."

"Its about Ryuzaki…" Aizawa paused, then sighed. "Listen kid, I don't have time, I gotta go." He started for the door and out. Matsuda stood, frozen and deathly scared. He was alone. An unexpected thrust to the counter caught him totally off guard. Looking around, he found red eyes piercing into his. Dark hair covered his head and his body was lean and fit.

"Ryu-z-zaki! Your eyes! Wh-whats going on?" The so called 'Ryuzaki' pushed his body against Matsuda's. "Ryuzaki? I am afraid I am not him. This is depressing. Do you not remember me, Matsuda?" Matsuda thought for a moment. Memories clouded his mind in a rush, looking, raking his mind all the way to the deepest depths to find that one lost memory from long ago…

In an instant, he recognized him. He was the only replica of Ryuzaki; bent, dark hair, red eyes, lean, small in stature. He gazed with large, round eyes.

"Y-you're B-beyond Birthday…" Beyond's smile widened. "Ahhh, so you haven't forgotten me. How… sweet of you." Beyond never let his eyes stray, as he pulled a small knife from a holder on the counter. Matsuda looked over through the corner of his eye and instantly gasped, and stood frozen to the spot.

"Now." The knife threatened to pierce the flesh on his neck. "What exactly were you trying to say to that man… before he left you… all alone in here?" His voice; dark and quiet, slowly paced, sent chills through Matsuda. He hesitated and parted his lips, only to be silenced by a hand over his mouth. "Shhh, if you can keep this a secret," The hand slid over his cheek and down to hold his waist, "I'll let you go, no harm done." Like Ryuzaki had done, he kissed his cheek lightly. "Wh-why?" Matsuda spoke under his breath, "Why? Well, you are a pretty one." He turned and stalked out the door. Matsuda was left alone once again. A lonliness ans emptiness only he could feel.

………………………………………………..

"Mello…" Near sat on the floor, facing the chocoholic sitting on the couch in front of him. "What have you brought me here for… Near." The two successors stared fiercely at each other, such an intense stare. But in others' eyes, it would seem like a friendly, calm gaze.

………………………………………………………

MORE CHAPTERS COMING! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Goodbye

"Poor, poor Light. He was a smart, intelligent, evil boy. My partner in crime! Well, he did all the work I just sat back and watched it all!" Ryuk hovered behind Ryuzaki as he sat in his usual position by his computer. It was dark here now, all was quiet except for the annoying shinigami. All was gone, away for the night.

"If he was intelligent, don't you think he'd be standing where you are now?"

"Hyuk, hyuk. Good point. I miss him though…" Ryuzaki's voice was harsh when he replied to Ryuk. "You shouldn't! I am much more successful than that incompetent fool!" Softer his voice became. "And pluss, I do not have an enemy… yet."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hyuk, hyuk. Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way. In every situation, theres always one answer. That answer… is the right answer." He stood atop a building, looking over the land… his world. Of course it was a masterpiece, ever since his, 'deeds'. No, the people who evolved into it and multiplied were not the masterpiece. It was nature itself, the real nature, the land. Humans were extra, vial creatures, disturbing this fine nature. Soon, it will be no more.

Aside from them, there was him, who was a God. One of death itself, the most powerful. Respected by all others.

"This will be all the more interesting."

"You bet it will be Ryuk. This time I shall succeed."  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Flashback-

'Wh-whats happening to me? I'm dead. Why! So feverish… too hot…wait… this feeling… whats this feeling? Pain… somethings… ahh! Whats protruding from my body!' The sound of flesh; ripping and tearing, burning. Burning flesh, just the smell of it. Shadows appearing, disappearing… white and black flashes over watering eyes. Tears stream down pale, sweaty cheeks. Screaming now in agony… hours of suffering… torture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Use it wisely." He looked down at the piece of equipment in front of him; sleek black, its blade pure silver and easily almost 6 feet. Its staff 7. "Got a name for it?"

"Shikyo Mitsukai."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matsuda's mouth was taped shut, with a blindfold over his eyes, and both hands and feet tied. He struggled to try and escape the grasp of the unknown. In his mind, either Beyond Birthday or Ryuzaki. The struggling proved to be useless. Giving up, he hung limp in the arms of the perpetrator.

End of Dream

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ryuzaki. I have lost sight of Matsuda." Beyond Birthday stood in front of L, who was stuffing his face with cake and sweetened strawberries. "I see. I shall find him myself… he likes to stray, and keep away from danger. Very cautious young fellow."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're going to tell us everything."

"N-no!"

"Oh really, even if I put your life on the line?"

"My life is already endangered…" This earned him a hard punch to his already bruised and bloodied face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryuzaki opened the door to the young detectives room and stepped beyond the doorframe. Sheets from the bed were messily piled in a heap at the foot of the bed on the floor. Automatically he sensed a difference. "This isn't normal for Matsuda…" He thought for a moment more. "He doesn't toss and turn, and he doesn't get off his bed from the foot… even if he did, ('that would be weird' he thought) the sheets wouldn't be hanging off it like this. He may be a clumsy idiot but he's not messy… I'd say there's a ninety-four percent chance he was taken."

"And the other six percent?" Beyond Birthday was leaned against the doorframe, red eyes watching Ryuzaki curiously. "The other six percent? Well. Matsuda is Matsuda. Who knows?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Matsuda, we need to find Kira. Just tell us all the information you have gathered and I'll let you go."

"Why sh-should I tell you anything?"

"Are we not both trying to find and capture Kira?"

"We don't hav any information to give y-you…"

"Well of course you do. You have the worlds greatest detective working with you. Unless you hiding something…"

"And that's exactly why we don't need your help!"

"Matsuda… are you keeping something from us?"

"N-no."

"Yes…" The perpetrator grasped the blindfold and tore it off his head, and leaned in close to his face. " I can see it in your eyes. You're trying to protect somebody…"

"Mello, let me speak."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Air wisped around around him as he soared, searching for his selfish enemy. But who was to say he himself was not selfish? Good or evil… some never change.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Seems you've done your homework Beyond Birthday. Are you sure this is all of them?"

"I'm not one to miss any names."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We are only trying to help Matsuda. I can read people. And I think, no, I know you know plenty about who Kira might be. Just say it." Matsuda opened his mouth to speak…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryuzaki kicked down the door to Near's extremely large office building and heard…

"L is Kira!"

"Matsuda!" Ryuzaki had him pinned up a against the wall, to his left was nothing but tinted glass, overlooking the whole city, on top of one of the tallest buildings in Japan.

"How could you do this to me!" His head banged furiously against the wall as the psychotic detective shook his harshly. "I had no choice! And now, hopefully I am safe! Look behind you Ryuzaki." He obeyed and slowly turned his head to see Near. His face showed no emotion to the police he had called in for back-up, same for Mello. But he could see their hurt, pain, their pitiful disappointment.

"L… how could you." Mello said softly, thought through the thick fog of sadness, there was sharp anger. Near, on the other hand sounded completely calm. But Ryuzaki wasn't fooled about this either. "L." Ryuzaki smiled, but not to Near quietly whispering his name, but as one by one, each officer pulled out their guns. "How could you…" A tear escaped Near's eye, just as triggers were pulled. Loud shots erupted throughout the whole building, alarming everyone within and out. Those deathly shots could be heard more than a mile away.

Slowly he turned, with Mello following his movements, and saw a sight that neither of them would forget. They heard laughing and both snapped their heads around to face L. "Seems like they couldn't handle it."

"You sick bastard! How the hell did you get their names?" Mello shouted at him. Ryuzaki8 grabbed a gun laying near him without dropping Matsuda, who was staring back and forth from the officers to Ryuzaki in shock. He pointed it at Near who was staring at the men who had committed suicide. Mello stared along with him, both mourning silently to themselves, somewhat forgetting the danger behind them. Although they were only officers… they were men who gave their lives to protect Near. Matsuda finally let his eyes rest oon the trigger that was slowly being pulled back with Ryuzaki's long skinny finger. Sweat covered his face. No. he wouldn't allow this to happen.

"Near! Look out!" The bullet shot out of the gun, and swifter than his vision, something with huge red wings shattered the glass as it broke through, and landed at a crouch in front of Near, in which the bullet had never reached him. Instead it was between the fingers of the mysterious angel. He stood slowly, head still tilted downward, his scythe over his shoulder and wings; crimson red, hung in the air, slightly curved forward around his body. They all stared quietly, waiting too see the intruder; Near's savior. All they could do was look him up and down with wandering eyes, his black pants, chains hung attached, with a black long sleeve shirt that clung to his body, showing his every muscle. He began to laugh quietly. "Ryuzaki."

'That voice…' L thought. 'That voice, no, it couldn't be…' The intruder raised his head slowly, brunette hair falling to the sides of his face.

"NO! I KILLED YOU!" Ryuzaki screamed. Near and Mello sat shocked, while Matsuda was thrown to the ground as Ryuzaki spun around to face his enemy fully. "How can you be alive…"

"I'm still dead technically." He looked into the guys eyes and noticed finally; red eyes, the eyes of a shinigami.

"So… L Lawliet…" He said smoothly. "Impossible, you a… a shinigami. But how?"

"With Ryuk's help of course." Ryuk appeared beside him, hovering above his head and laughed hysterically. "Ryuk! You trsitor!" Ryuzaki stepped forward to him but jumped back, as it was hot. "What the hell!"

"Sorry, but Light will always be my best buddy."

"I see you've done use to the Death Note." Light looked around him at the bodies with bullets through their heads. Blood now covered most of the floor. "Would you like it back? Kira?" ryuzaki mocked Light with terrible sarcasm, but he ignored the comment. "I don't need it, I've already written Mello, and Near's name in it." He pulled the Death Note out from under his shirt and held it up to him, then threw it to Light, who wasted no time in turning to the last page that had been written on. "I wrote Mello and Near shoot each other… somewhere along those lines." As Light looked at the page, Ryuzaki was smiling. "They will die in the next minute. And as for Matsuda, I'll kill him myself." Light didn't seem phased by him. Instead he looked over to Near and Mello who seemed calm about this. "You see, my faithful servant, you might know him as Beyond Birthday, gave me every name except theirs." Light looked down the page again and smiled wickedly. In seconds he started laughing as Ryuk was doing the same.

"Something the matter Light?" Ryuzaki stared at him suspiciously, his heart beginning to pound, had he made a mistake? No! Near and Mello! Those were their names… Ten seconds, he stared at the clock on the wall. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. He stared with a crazed expression, which soon died as neither Mello, nor Near made a movement. Matsuda had crawled away from him to sit by Near.

"No… die… die, die! How!" Ryuzaki curled his fingers into his hair in fury and irritation and backed away slowly, looking from his successors to Light.

"You see my dear friend. You failed. Those are not their real names, even you should know that, you crazy bastard. And since you're no threat to me or anyone else… I shall kill you, with their names in your possession, and with nothing to do about it, angering you terribly into the afterlife… if you worth having one. You will suffer under my wrath. You shall no longer live in this world. You are pathetic, worthless. You will have your punishment. But for now… their names… Mihael Keehl and Nate River." Light slowly began to move towards him. "Say goodbye, L…" With great speed he caught Ryuzaki by the shoulders and ran him through the window. Shards of glass fell with them as Light narrowed his wings to speed downward with greater velocity, swooping downwards like a hawk or a dragon looking to kill his prey. Down, down with Kira in his grip. No more shall this happen. No more. He whispered in Kira's ear as they fell. "You will die… a most… horrifying death. Enjoy the thrill while you still can. Goodbye… Kira." Windows flashed by L, he was getting dizzy. Light pushed off his weak body and spread his wings, Shikyo appearing in his hands once again. Kira… fell.

Smack.

Bloody.

Death.

The last thing his eyes saw, was a God. Then pure white light… finally blackness. It was really goodbye… forever. His life, short lived. Tears… tears before death. So quick, it was painless. Yes… no more. The pain, the hurt, the struggles… nothing left. I feel nothing anymore, somewhere far beyond this world… Everything…

… No more……………..

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! IT WILL BE NAMED 'After Death: The Death of A God' and with that through with… please review this story! It will make me so happy! Oh and the sequel will be the last one to this mini series. Please look for it after a while! Thank you to all my fantastic readers! I love you all!

-Itachi102915

p.s.

Beyond Birthday's watching you…


End file.
